1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method for reading a chart and generating correcting conditions based on the obtained data, and an apparatus and a recording medium therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In the printing apparatus, it is already known that the printing characteristics may fluctuate depending on the environmental conditions such as the temperature and humidity of the environment in which the apparatus is used. In addition to such environmental conditions, the printing characteristics may be varied after use of the printing apparatus over a certain period. For example, in the printing apparatus based on the electrophotographic process, the photosensitive characteristics of the photosensitive drum vary according to the environmental conditions as mentioned above or by prolonged use, whereby the printing characteristics such as gradation observed on the printed image shifts from the desired value. Also, the printing apparatus utilizing an ink jet system is known to show printing characteristic changes because of a change in the discharge characteristics of the printing head.
Calibration is executed for such change in the printing characteristics, but it is not limited to the change in the printing characteristics of the individual printing apparatus. In an information processing system in which plural printing apparatus are connected through a network, the difference in the above-mentioned printing characteristics between such printing apparatus may become an issue, and the calibration becomes necessary in order to reduce the difference in the printing characteristics among the printing apparatus. Conventionally, such calibration is basically executed according to an instruction entered by the user. For example, in case the user observes that the gradation of the printed image is different from the desired one, the user instructs the execution of calibration on an operation image displayed on the printing apparatus or on a personal computer (PC).
For a highly precise calibration, it is necessary to measure, with a high precision, a calibration chart outputted by the printing apparatus.
It is therefore necessary to stabilize and optimize the characteristics of the scanner apparatus used for reading the chart.
However, the calibration for the scanning apparatus for stabilizing and optimizing the characteristics thereof has not conventionally been executed.
Consequently, a highly precise calibration for the printer apparatus cannot be achieved if the characteristics of the scanner apparatus are deviated.